Spike Comes To Town
by allie-VL
Summary: Set in Season 2: Spike and Drucilla have just come to town. Buffy and Angel are fighting with Spike and something unexpectedly happens- B/A ish
1. A Promise That Went Downhill

Story: Spike Comes to Town. ~~~~  
  
Chapter: The promise that went downhill.  
  
Spike, Buffy, and Angel are fighting. Spike shoves his hand right into Buffy's chest and she flies across the cemetery's grass. Spike leaves Buffy lying on the grass and walks up to Angel who is leaning against a tree and Spike can tell Angel is very tired. Buffy tries to tell Angel to move out of the way when Spike is coming near, but he gets caught up in her beautiful eyes. He isn't paying attention to Spike only Buffy's beautiful eyes. Spike reaches out his stake and aims for Angel's heart. Buffy notices Angel isn't paying attention to what Spikes about to do, so she glides across Angel's front and kicks her leg into Spike's neck. Only when she kicks she accidentally misses and just kicks into the thin air. Buffy had moved in front of Angel so fast that Spikes reflexes were to slow and so he just shot the stake right into Buffy. He was really mad at Angel and put out all of his strength into trying to kill Angel and stabbing that stake right through his unbeating heart. Finally after Spike realizes that what he just staked isn't turning into dust and figures out that it was slayer who he has just staked.  
  
"I think I killed the bloody slayer!" Spike said with an overly big smile on his face. "Soul boy, bye, I'm too tired too kill you in the same night." Spike said leaving the murder scene, "How 'bout you-me tomorrow, sundown, hey we'll make a date out of it!"  
  
Angel ignored Spike's offer and just growled at him, with his game face still on. Then he morphed back to human Angel and was concentrated once again on Buffy. He could tell that she was trying to hold back tears but it wasn't working very well. Angel was now leaning over her delicate face. He swiped his hand carefully across her cheek.  
  
"Angel...I.I"  
  
What is it?? You'll be alright. Should I call for an ambulance?? *Duh, you idiot she's bleeding to death*  
  
"I.can't breath" she said as tears fell from her face, which was very hard for her since she couldn't breath. Angel dialed 9-1-1 from his cell phone  
  
"It's gonna be ok, I promise. Just hold on for a few, the ambulance will be here soon."  
  
"I..can't." she said barely able to talk.  
  
"Buffy..please..." Angel said trying to hold back tears, "stay with me here- "  
  
"I'm sorry" she whispers  
  
He couldn't hold back his tears any longer and they ran down his face like a waterfall. "I love you and I always will..you can't leave me here all alone"  
  
"I love you...love me forev-"  
  
"BUFFY...NO!!!" He checked her pulse.. nothing. "I promise" he whispered very lightly. He pulled her up close to him and hugged her. Blood was seeking through her clothes and mouth. And went through his clothes too. But he didn't care. All he could think about was how much he loved her and was treasuring every moment he could think of that he had of her.  
  
Within ten minutes the paramedics came and bagged Buffy up. They asked questions, but Angel didn't respond..he couldn't. Respond. The reason he got up in the morning and what made his life worth living was now...gone. Angel could really care less about what question the paramedics had to ask.  
  
"Sir.sir.do you know this person??" the paramedics asked tapping on his shoulder and telling him to turn around. "Were you involved with the incident...do you know her name....are you her relative???"  
  
Angel had no response again. All he could think about was: one girl, one night, one deadly vampire willing to kill his girlfriend and all he could do was sob. He left the graveyard just before the sun was approaching.  
  
As he walked home he realized that sooner or later he would have to tell Joyce and the rest of the Scooby's about Buffy's death. Since Angel didn't give the paramedics about Buffy, he didn't think that they would go to Joyce's house and tell them about her death.  
  
Two days after Buffy's death he still hadn't done anything or talked to anyone. But he decided he would talk to Giles today. He talked to Giles first so that after he talked to him Giles could inform Joyce about Angel, Buffy's history tutor, Buffy's boyfriend, and Buffy's occupation. After Joyce learned everything about Buffy and Angel and how much he loved Buffy she decided to have the funeral at night so that Angel could attend.  
  
Angel sat next to her grave. Mourning over her death. It had been two weeks to the day of her death. And Angel still felt the way he always did since that day. It was the day of her funeral or you could say the night of her funeral. Everybody had left. Everybody except one soulful vampire that is. Buffy's grave read:  
  
Buffy Anne Summers  
  
1981-1997  
  
Died to Save a  
  
Loved One  
  
He had thought of that night over and over again in his mind. He thought of what happened what could've happened, and what he could've done change what happened.  
  
* * * *  
  
So what do you think. Please submit a review. And just to let you know the promise that went downhill was when Angel said everything is gonna be ok..I promise. I will definitely continue...soon. 


	2. A Spell?

Story: Spikes Has Come to Town. ~~~~  
  
Chapter: A Spell?? Yay!!  
  
Angel was doing a lot of brooding lately. Some like he use to before he met Buffy. But now it was because of her. He missed her so much. And he didn't know what to do anymore. It's not like he had any real friends. Except for he guessed he was kind of friends with the Scooby gang.  
  
He started reading up on witch craft. He thought it could take his mind off of Buffy. Until he found some spells on resurrection. He wanted bring Buffy back. But he had to find all of the symptoms and study the spell very carefully to see if there was any way she would come different.  
  
He found that the spell would only be able to work if a demon or monster of any kind had killed her. It couldn't be cancer or the flu or a disease and if she had gotten stabbed or shot by a mortal she wouldn't be able to come back. Angel was very lucky in that case because Spike, being immortal and everything Buffy would most likely be able to resurrect. But he still needed to know everything he could about he spell.  
  
Angel wasn't even sure if he could perform the spell, since he had never done any witch craft in his demon days as Angel/Angelus and human days as Liam. Again he found that only a very powerful witch that was part of a Wicca could do the spell. Since he didn't know any witches well e thought he didn't know any witches, he thought he could take the spell to Giles. Giles being the watcher and everything might know of some. So Angel took all of his knowledge of the spell (the big book of spells) and went to the school just after sundown.  
  
* * * The whole gang was there, Xander, Willow, Cordelia, Giles, Jenny, and Buff- , actually she wasn't there. They were all looking up information on the Gortch brothers. Buffy and he were looking for the Gortch brothers the night she died, well mostly kissing but in a way they were looking for them, and then Spike came along. All Angel really wanted to talk to was Giles but he guessed everyone else would want to know about the spell. "Giles, have you ever thought of resurrecting Buffy from the dead??"  
  
"Well, no..have you??" Giles said looking a little confused.  
  
"Yeah, actually I have. I've been studying spells about resurrecting people from the dead. And Buffy qualifies for everything from who killed her to how long she's been dead. Except for one thing."  
  
"Well what is it?? Can we fix it" Giles said sounding really concerned about bringing his daughter that he never had back from the dead.  
  
"Definitely!! It's just I didn't know of any powerful witches, but I thought you might know of some." Angel said laying the book down and opening the page to where the spell was.  
  
"Buffy?!!!? She's dead!!!" Xander screamed.  
  
"Well Xander you did bring her back from the dead once, can't someone else have a turn." Cordelia shot at Xander.  
  
Yeah Xander, lay off, don't you care about her?? Don't you wan to see her again?? Or are you just fine with her being dead??" Angel said he was furious at Xander.  
  
"I just thought it's been dead to long. She's probably almost decomposing in her grave already." Xander carefully said to the vampire trying not to upset him.  
  
"I know we all love and care about getting her back. The only way we'll be able to get her back is if we all work together. We can't fight about who will do the spell. No of us are even capable of doing it. We need a powerful witch and I'm guessing none of you are so Willow go to the computer and work on finding one!!" Giles screamed at the fighting, children and 2 ½ century vampire.  
  
"Yes sir" Willow said acting al little scared at the yelling librarian and ex-watcher.  
  
"Rupert, I could do it." Jenny said, she hid that she does from everyone that she did witchcraft, but she thought this might be the right time to tell them.  
  
"Jenny, you need to be well I guess you could call it professional? Professional at witchcraft that is. You do witch craft."  
  
"Well I would probably call myself professional. Its been a hobby of mine for a while now." Jenny said with a smile, "Actually my ancestors were the ones who put a curse on Angel. Angel, you are quit famous in my family."  
  
Jenny..I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say. I'm very truly sorry, and actually thank you very much, well to your ancestors at least. I had a pretty horrible first about 90 years, but I think the last year has made up for that." Angel said with a smile but then turned into a frown when he said "Well until now, Buffy died."  
  
"We could start the spell tomorrow. I wouldn't to do it now; I like to know the spell before cast it."  
  
* * * * What do you think?? I am having so much fun writing this story, I hope you like it!! I will continue shortly!!! 


	3. Immortality?

Story: Spikes Has Come to Town. ~~~~  
  
Chapter: Immortality???  
  
The gang decided not to tell Joyce about the spell in case it didn't work. They wouldn't want to get her hopes up for nothing since it was her daughter. And they weren't even sure if she would approve of them resurrecting her dead teenage daughter.  
  
Jenny worked hard all day studying the spell and practicing it. She found out that the name of the spell is seodner. It was almost sundown and that was the time Angel and the rest of the Scooby's decided to meet. They would've done it sooner but with the whole thing with Angel not being able to go in the light, they wanted to do it then.  
  
When she found out that this certain and most likely only resurrections spell would not only bring her back for a human life but it would bring her back for ever, eternal life, immortality. Buffy would be immortal, if they decided to do the spell. Jenny was all up for it but she decided to wait until everyone else got there and they could al agree upon it.  
  
* * * * Later after Jenny had told everyone about the side effects on the spell, seodner.* * * *  
  
"Immortal???" Xander yelled, "Are you sure seodn is the only resurrection spell like.ever???"  
  
"Well if there are spells that can resurrect Buffy, then I'm sure there are spells that can de- immortalize her...right???" Willow asked shyly "SO there might be a spell to change her back to a mortal?"  
  
I'm not sure I haven't ever checked into those spells" Jenny said not knowing what to do.  
  
"What do you mean when you say demon, are you saying like green skin and big blue horns??" Cordelia questioned.  
  
"I never said she would be a demon, all I said was, immortal, not human, but not demon." Jenny said as she answered Cordelia's question, but Angle still had a few questions himself up his sleeve.  
  
"Well, then what would she be exactly???" Angel had always that that being immortal, had just been another way of saying demon. But Jenny might be proving all of them wrong in just a few short seconds.  
  
"Immortal means eternal life in most cases. But I could be wrong" Jenny said.  
  
"Just to be certain, I could look up the differences on both." Giles exclaimed, wanting badly to have his slayer and daughter like figure back to her home with all of her friends. Not just so she could save the world, but he did miss her.  
  
I could help to!!!" Willow blurted out, she missed her best friend and would do most likely anything to get her back. 


	4. the end

Ending  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Authors note: Well I already wrote the whole thing I just don't want to type and I might someday but so you don't have to keep wondering wuts gonna happen hear is a kind of short and defiantly not long of a summary about the ending plus how I want Buffy to happen in the future.  
  
Feedback: thanks for all of the reviews and they were all nice! Except one but I deleted that. And if you really want me to make this into a bigger story (which I doubt any of you do) please let me know. And I want a lot of reviews please!!! Make sure they're not to mean because I know this story is very awkward and nowhere close to the best. Lol. Well I'm gonna shut up now.  
  
Story/summary: Well, Angel finds out that they can't do the spell because Buffy has been gone to long since they kept having to post pone the resurrection date. Angel doesn't know what to do since know he knows that he will never get his one true love back, so he decides to go kill Spike, and then he kills Druscilla just for the fun of it, (I do like Spike a lot but I just had to kill him). When Angel tells all the Scooby's that it's too late to resurrect Buffy Jenny suggests that her and Angel go back in time and resurrect Buffy. So Jenny and Angel go back in time and resurrect Buffy. Angel and Jenny are the first to see Buffy, Buffy and Angel get to meet again and Buffy starts to cry because she thought she would be in her hell dimension forever, so they hug and everything and of course they are still together. Then when they get back to the real time Xander says, "Why couldn't you just go back in time and make sure dead boy didn't get Buffy kill in the first place." Then of course Angel gets really mad and hurts Xander really bad but Buffy breaks them up. And then everything goes back to normal until of course Angel turns into Angelus of course but she never sends him to hell she sends Druscilla instead. And Angel never leaves Buffy after graduation, and hey why not Dawn never comes (I never liked her) and Conner is Buffy's kid not Darla's. 


End file.
